


Braiding is Caring

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A braiding person B’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braiding is Caring

Cordelia heard Misty huff in annoyance for the hundredth time as she brushed her hair out of her face while they worked in the green house. It was hot and she knew that the wild blonde’s hair had to be bothering her. She watched as Misty pushed it back only for it to fall forward again a few moments later.

“Misty, sweetheart, come here,” The wild blonde sighed and walked over to her girlfriend. Cordelia stood and pushed her down on the stool before combing her fingers gently through her hair.

“What’re ya doin’?” Cordelia smiled softly as she separated the front of Misty’s hair into three pieces.

“Your hair is bothering you. I’m going to braid it, okay?” Misty shrugged.

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Cordelia giggled lightly and started her braid through the curly blonde mess. Misty started to relax against her as she went, the woman loved to have her hair played with.

Cordelia’s fingers moved deftly through the hair and weaved the strands together in a neat French braid down the back of her head and stopped just short of her lower back. She tied it off with a spare hair tie that was around her wrist before moving to stand in front of her girlfriend, “Is that better?”

Misty stood and grinned down at Cordelia, “Much better. Thank ya, darlin’,” Cordelia just nodded and Misty dropped a chaste kiss to her lips as she moved back to her station, “So what happens when the heat makes it frizz outta this?” Cordelia just laughed in response.


End file.
